Overheat
by grungekitty
Summary: Kai starts complaining about the heat at night, keeping the other ninja awake, naturally they snap at him for being such a baby, but what does Nya have to say to excuse Kai's issue? That was a pretty bad summary. I THINK the story's better, but you've never a fair judge of your own work. JUST READ IT! XD


**I was just sitting at my computer, minding my ****business**

**when suddenly an evil mutant plot bunny popped out of nowhere and ravagley attacked me, forcing me to write this**

**please help me...he's got a gun!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Kai kicked the blanket off the side of the bed. All the other ninja were asleep, but not him, he couldn't sleep.

Why? Because, according to him, it was a million freaking degrees in that room!

Kai violently turned on his side, taking some frustration out.

"Stop it Kai." Zane mumble yelled from the lower bunk, half asleep.

Kai slapped his pillow into his face and groaned.

"He said shut-up, Kai!" Jay yelled, a little more coherent than Zane.

"I'll shut up when you turn the freaking heat down!" Kai said, not even attempting to be quiet.

"Don't use your blanket." Lloyd advised, mostly asleep.

"I did that and hour ago!" Kai snapped.

Cole sat up and looked straight at Kai, obviously fed up with hearing Kai complain about the heat.

"Kai, you are the only one that's hot! Just deal with it ok!?" Cole snapped, then laid back down.

Kai groaned with frustration.

"You'd think the _fire_ ninja'd be able to take a little heat!" Jay teased.

Everyone laughed.

Kai jumped off his bed, not bothering with the ladder.

"Screw you guys!" He snapped as he left the room.

"Maybe we can get some rest now." Zane mumbled as he turned over.

Everyone made agreeing noise as they did the same.

* * *

"He slept outside!?" Jay asked

Nya rolled her eyes.

"He used to do it when he was too mad at someone to be in the same house. So what did you guys do to make him that mad!?" Nya asked accusingly.

"He had been keeping us awake" Zane said

"He was complaining about the heat." Lloyd added.

"And the temperature was fine, the rest of us were fine with it." Cole said.

"He was kind of being a baby about it-" Jay started.

But he was cut off by Nya slapping the back of his head.

"Are you _kidding _me!? What were you thinking!?" Nya yelled.

"That he's the ninja of _fire_ and should probably be able to take a little heat." Cole said snidely.

Nya gave him a death glare.

* * *

_"NO! It's too hot!" Kai yelled._

_"Kai, you need to go to bed!"_

_"But I don't want to! I get too hot!" Kai whined._

_His mother felt his head._

_"You're my little radiator, you know that?" His mom laughed._

_For some reason, this made Kai grin, which, of course, made his mom laugh even more._

_"We'll see what we can do." His mom assured._

_Kai nodded and proceeded to go to his room with her. They stopped in Nya's nursery where his dad was tucking the 3 year old in._

_"We're having some issues. Apparently Kai's been overheating at night." His mom said._

_Kai had never heard the term "overheating" before, but it sounded like a perfect fit for his condition._

_"Really?" His dad said, looking at the two._

_"I'm gonna try a few things and we'll see if they work." He mom offered._

_"Ok." His dad said as he turned back to little Nya, satisfied that his wife could medicate the situation._

_"Ok _'radiator'_, come on." His mom joked._

_Kai followed her to his room, where she put him in bed._

_"First, let's get you a thinner blanket." His mom said as she peeled his wool blanket off. "I'm leaving this next to your bed, just in case you get too cold ok?"_

_Kai nodded._

_She reached in the closet and pulled out a thinner blanket that she tucked Kai in with._

_"hmmmm, let's try opening the window!" She suggested as she reached his window._

_"Nu-uh!" Kai shook his head._

_"Why?" His mom asked, turning around._

_"Monsters could come in!" Kai explained._

_His mom laughed a little, remembering her son was only 5._

_"Ok then, the window stays shut." She said._

_"And locked!" Kai frightenedly added._

_"And locked." She repeated, entertained by her son._

_She thought of anything else she could do to cool her son off for a minute._

_"How about an ice pack?" She asked._

_"I thought that was only for when you're hurt." Kai said._

_"Ice packs are suppose to make you cold, which helps when you're hurt." She explained "I'll be right back!"_

_She came back in moments with an ice pack as promised. She handed it to Kai who put it on his head and smiled._

_He could feel himself melting the frozen bag. In turn, he felt like he was taking the cold from it. It felt so much better! He knew this would work, or at the very least, help._

_His mom looked him straight in his eyes._

_"Ok, because it's so cold, the outside's going to get wet, it's not leaking ok?" She said._

_Kai nodded._

_"But if any liquid starts pouring out, then it _is_ leaking, and you need to get me or dad ok?" She added._

_Kai nodded again._

_She smiled._

_"Ok. Goodnight! Love you baby!" she said sweetly as she kissed his now cooled forehead._

_She turned the lights out and left._

_Kai slept happily._

* * *

"You're an insensitive idiot! Nya snapped "Because his elemental power is fire, he has an unnaturally high body temperature and is prone to overheating! He's done it his whole life! Mom used to give him ice packs to sleep with!"

"Serious?" Cole asked.

"YES!" Nya yelled "I hope you feel terrible!"

What that, Nya turned and left to find her brother.

the room was left silent

"Well, I believe we were in the wrong on this one." Zane finally admitted

"Yeah..." Lloyd said "I'm gonna go apologize."

"Good idea." Cole said.

"That's probably wise." Zane agreed.

"I'll come too." Jay added.

* * *

**That was an ending?**

**I don't really know, but it'll have to do because another evil mutant plot bunny is attacking me!**

**I'M SORRY! I CAN ONLY TYPE SO FAST!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
